


Humanity, Deity

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Humanity, Deity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Humanity, Deity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Humanity, Deity

Title: Humanity, Deity

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: K

Word Count: 143

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Gaius Baltar, Baltar/Six

Spoilers: non-specific third season concepts

Summary: Still not God.

-

You’re not God, whatever you are. You hate to think the last part of that sentence: it exposes your doubts about your humanity. And really, if you are – were – a Cylon sleeper agent, you’d be the last to know, wouldn’t you?

Well, perhaps not. Maybe everyone else is really dead and you’re just dreaming this. How would you know otherwise? Electrical signals interpreted by your brain, that’s all. You could be on drugs or your deathbed and just hallucinating everything.

She’s still here, that damnable blonde siren of a Cylon, in your mind.

She’s not God, either.

When did you become a believer, anyway? Science can explain everything, as you well know. Even sexual attraction is only data from your nerves and electrical signals from your brain.

But that still doesn’t explain – no, best not even to think about it.

Still not God.

_-fin_


End file.
